Split Decisions
by mythcraze776
Summary: Jetbird and Stormwing are your normal teenagers, with a normal family with two normal loving parents.But even the most avarage of families have thier problems...and both secret and unknown desires.
1. Normal Life

**_I guess this is a a bit of a spinoff/inspiraton of crescent-moon-demons Kittycon/autodog stories. (Thank you!) Featureing: my oc Phoenix, Jetstorm's thier twins Jetbird and Stormwing (Deviantart people if ya wanna find out). _**

**_Warning sexual themes mentioned. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

"That was very well done Jetty; your improving very well," the pink femme applauded "Just keep using those vocal exercises I gave you and you'll be ready for the next recital."

"Thank you Ms. Rosanna I will." the pup chirped.

"Oh and one more thing before you go," The standard poodle asked while handing Jetbird a pile of music sheets from the piano stand. "Do find out if your brother is still coming to his piano lesson on Thursday. He hasn't come in for the past three weeks now, and just when he's been doing marvellously. "

"I will mame. To be honest, I'm not sure where he is half the time anymore." The Brittany spaniel hybrid sighed sadly.

"Pity. You two used to be stuck together like oil butter and wax jelly." The pink bot shrugged "But I suppose that's what happens when you get older."

"I guess so." The dark purple femme sadly glanced at the floor. The squeak of the piano seat screeching against the polished woodened floor snapped her out of her trance; perking her folded ears up once again. "Well, see you next week then." Jetbird waved, putting the papers into her bag, smiling to her singing instructor as she went down the poodle's home hallway and out the stained glass door.

"Tootles." Was called from the living room.

* * *

The fancy 3 storied house was possibly the most noticeable out of the other surrounding homes; its bright pink and white paint job could be seen for miles. The surrounding homes in the fenced off courtyard seemed dull compared to it, but their well-cut yards, double garages, and their backyard swimming pools still gave them the appearance of high-class and highly expensive.

A young mech sat on the white porch steps, constantly looking around nervously, and his frame shaking like it was the middle of winter. Primus he'd hope her lesson ended soon, he felt so out of place with all these fancy and rich bots everywhere.

Still, it wouldn't stop 'him' from terrorizing the poor Shih Tzu hybrid. The thought made Breakdown shake even more. His spark stopped; suddenly feeling a hand gently land on his shoulder.

"Breaky?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he jumped, hands over his head and optics shut.

A pair of mech's eating lunch on the lawn stared oddly from next door.

"Um, it's just me Breaky." Jetbird cooed.

He opened an optic to the smiling femme, realizing it was nothing bad; his arms fell and rubbed his servos together; embarrassed. "S-s-sorry Jetty. I-I-I- just thought….um..n-never mind."

Jetbird gave him an understanding smile and took his shaking servo into her own, leading them down the pathway. "It's alright. You've never been in this part of town have you?"

The mech shook his head.

"Well thank you for coming to pick me up after my singing lessons. I appreciate it." She quickly gave a peck Breakdown cheek. The mech's face blushed so much it could have passed for a tomato.

"Y-y-y-your welcome. I-I love hearing y-you sing. I t-t-think the w-whole courtyard could h-h-hear you." He smiled back.

She giggled. "Somehow I doubt that but it's a nice thought." She hugged his arm, tail wagging. Coming to the large entry gate; Jetbird released Breakdown's hand and pressed the button upon one of the brick columns. The gate swung open and the two pups made their way down the stone path beside the deserted road holding hands again. "Did you want to come over for dinner tonight? We're having ravioli."

She thought it could be the least she could do after he had come all this way. She knew how uncomfortable it was for him to come here alone, or any place for that matter. She was so surprised to see him sitting on steps when she left the luxurious home yet so flattered; it made her spark all fluttery inside. In her optics it was very romantic.

Usually, she would have to make her way down here herself if her mother or father were still at work, or her mother Phoenix would ask their family friend and godmother Tracks to take her. He too lived in the private circle of exquisite homes with his own family; but it did not appear that anyone was home when they passed by.

"T-thanks but me and m-momma are having dinner with guests tonight, b-but I c-c-can s-still walk you home first." The mech blushed smiling sweetly. At first she said nothing but looked to the ground. He hoped he didn't hurt her rejecting her invitation, but only a klick did she look up to him with that lovely smile he loved and was known for.

"Hehe alright then, maybe next time."

He nodded happily. She was always so peppy and upbeat, her smile was like her personal icon, and everywhere she went it was spread across her face.

He was amazed she still stayed with him throughout the high school year. Most of the femmes even the mechs at school thought of him as a pathetic and wimpy bot to be picked on or was teased at being a 'momma's' mech, but she didn't. It was more than just being childhood friends and standing up for him but she actually…loved him for him.

Usually the fear of being loved by anyone else but his own mother Fireflight absolutely terrified him, and if anyone knew they would understand why. Yet, somehow it felt alright with Jetbird. No one else could have stayed with him for this long without being annoyed or could not understand the poor mech's constant phobias. The spaniel hybrid however knew what he goes through, what his biggest fears where and even tries to push him past some of them. Even if most he refused all together. But she was a patient femme, and she respected his boundaries.

The two made their way into town and through the streets until they came to the suburban area of Iacon. There were a few standard lawn trees growing here and there and a few even kept a lovely garden full of flowers.

A few blocks down did Breakdown stop in front of one, suddenly jerking Jetty backwards, still clasping his servo. "Whooaa!" her bag almost falling off her shoulder.

There were no plants on the lawn, but it was neatly cut and there were a few little flower pots growing along the window. Still….Breakdown shook at the site of it…he knew what lived beyond the false pleasant-looking household. He must have forgotten to cross the street as he usually did when he crossed this house's path.

There was a pat against his grasped servo; he slowly looked down to see Jetbird weakly smiling and stroking his shaking servo with her free one. "Come on," she said quietly "Where almost there." She gently tugged his arm forward. He took one more quick glance at the house before looking away; numbing his memories of the hidden horror.

A few more blocks they neared the lusher neighbourhood. Plenty of trees and plantation grew all around giving every house a calm and peaceful look. Much more to the outdoorsy bot.

Jetty could still feel the tenseness in Breakdown's grip; so she started humming a little tune she learned from her lessons while swinging their combined servos playfully. Eventually, she got too much into the melody and started slightly skipping to it.

Breakdown watched and slightly giggled at the femme's carefree action.

"This is your stop Breaky. I can make it the rest of the way home by myself if you want." She pointed at the quaint little white house, exposed by patched of light through the trees.

"W-w-well if you think i-it's safe."

She gently tucked a servo under his chin, calmly lowering it to her height and kissed the bridge of his nose "Of course." The spaniel smiled and happily skipped off "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye." He waved weakly. Twisting the knob of his house door he was surprised to see it was unlocked. Mother wasn't home yet was he? What if he was about to walk in on a burglary! Or maybe even worse.

"GET IN HERE!" the shih tzu hybrid yelped as a large servo grabbed the front of his sweater and was suddenly smacked against the wall. He was right; this was much MUCH worse! Motormaster, his cousin growled deep and angrily into the younger pups face. The bigger pups temper was something of a nuance to nearby neighbours. "WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FREAK!"

"W-w-w-w-what?" was all the scared mech could squeak out.

"WHY DID YOU LET THAT WINGED FREAK TOUCH YOU!" Breakdown had forgotten that only he and a few other close bots knew that Jetty had wings secretly hidden away.

"S-s-s-she's my f-friend."

"SHE NOTHING BUT A FREAK! YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! SHE COULD CONTAMINATE YOU AND THIS FAMILY WITH HER FILTHY…"

"Enough…." a deep voice cut in the giants rant.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CU-"

"The only freak here right now is you," Deadend stood motionless, with a blank stare at the growling mech. "Put him down. Now."

With a thump Breakdown fell to the floor, and covered his head as Motormater marched straight into the other cousin's face. He did not flinch nor make any movements.

The brute opened his jaw as to say something but stopped at the sight of a little smiling shih tzu in a pink apron peeked into the hallway. "Oh! Bedo your home! Your cousins came over for a visit and dinner isn't that nice?"

"Y-yes m-momma." Breakdown rose to his pedes hiding his new bruised shoulder, he did not want his mother to see it. It would make him worried, and he didn't like it when his mother was worried.

"Alright everyone to the table! Dinner's ready!"

"Yes aunt Fireflight" the other to stuntikittens chimed. All three marched into the dining room.

* * *

"Jetstorm dear have you seen or heard of the twins yet?" The purple Brittany spaniel called from the kitchen, servos carrying a fresh made pie.

"Hmmm," Phoenix looked at the clock, "They should have been back a while ago."

"Too much worrying," the blue hybrid hugged his bondmate from behind, kissing her cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Still having time plenty of, they be here."

"I know, I know" she placed the pastry on the counter top and hugged her hubby's wrapped arms, kissing him back. "But it's a mother thing, I need to be paranoid." She smiled and leaned her head against his.

"You knowing uh….sparklings won't be back possibly for while." He cooed into her audio sensor, gently swaying their frames. "We perhaps uh…having little 'private talk'"

"Hmmmm mister Jetstorm you just might per sway me to stop worrying about our children." She crooned, turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his waist, swaying along.

"Noo, helping with relaxing." He kissed her neck cables, allowing a small mewl sound escape her lips. She closed her optics to his little innocent love nips.

"Ohhhh, I think I would like that very much." She leaned away for him to look at her and gently locking into his lips. There was a click, before the pair could lock again; both released grip from the other.

"Momma! Papa! I'm home!" a cry called, followed by a slam of the door.

"Ello dear," Phoenix called as she turned back to her pie, sticking it into the oven.

Jetstorm walked into the hallway just as Jetbird hung her bag on the coat rack. "Hi daddy." She chirped, giving him a squishy welcoming hug.

"Ello my lil' angel." The mech hugged back. "Lessons well go?"

"Yes! says with a bit more practise I'll be ready for the next recital!"

"Tiz wounderful song bird!"

"Way to go hun!" Phoenix called from the kitchen.

"Now off going you should, dinner soon ready." Jetstorm petted the pups head.

"Yes papa." Off like lighting; the femme took off up the carpet stairs. The second door to the right was covered in pink and yellow flowers and sign made of dark purple, wooden letters that read 'Jetbird's Room'. Still hyped up she ran and belly flopped on her bed making the decorative pillows and plushies fly. "Hehe," she reached down to the falling stuffed toys pulling up one shaped like a rabbit. "Ello Bugsy." She flipped onto her back, rubbing her nose against its own. He was her fave, she had him ever since she was little and till this day; she still refused to give him up. "Breaky did such a romantic thing for my today." She hugged it tightly, flipping back to her stomach, not caring which way her skirt flowed or exposed.

Her and her brother used to share the first room next to hers but as they gotten bigger they needed more personal space; so Jetbird moved and turned it into her own piece of heaven. It looked no different from any other teenager's room; numerous photos of family and friends every inch on the wall and dresser mirror, posters of attractive mech's, but there was one individual cork board. One that she made sure had nothing on it but a few paper hearts and photos of her and Breakdown from when they were kids to now. It was her favourite spot in her whole room. "Siighhh, I think he's almost ready Bugsy," the pups pedes kicked back and forth happily. "I'm sure of it."

SNAP.

"Huh?" the hybrid pup looked across to her window, but there was nothing but branches floating in the wind. Shrugging, Jetbird continued to daydream, kicking her pedes in the air happily. Unaware of the red glow of a visor that came back into the window watching the oblivious femme, licking his lips that curled into a smirk.

The window opened silently, the femme humming unnoticed. The shadowy figure wriggled halfway through before reaching for Jetbird's pede. Inch by inch a claw came closer, ready to grab.

"Jetbird! Dinner!" A femme's voice called from below.

Before the figure could snag its prey, Jetty slid off the bed and skipped out of the room.

"Slag it" the figure cursed before slithering back out of the window.

* * *

"Pass the cheese please." the pup reached, with feet swinging under the table, as Jetstorm passed the plastic bowl, sprinkling the shredded pieces all over her ravioli. The three members ate in the quite dining room silently, there wasn't a sound but the scraping noises of fork to plate.

Phoenix took only a few bites of her dinner before stopping mid-bite and turning to the empty chair on her side, worryingly. "Jetty, are you sure you haven't seen your brother at all today?"

"No, I've tried to comm him but he won't answer. He…." She paused.

"What is wrong?" Jetstorm placed his utensils down beside his plate.

"Uh..Nothing! Like I said; he just didn't answer his comm that's all." She laughed nervously hoping it would throw off her parent's curiosity, but it appeared to have failed. Phoenix glared in a serious manner.

'Jetbird," she said sternly "I know when you're not being honest with me." Which was true, if there was one thing Jetty could not do; was to tell a lie with a straight face.

"W-w-w-ell….."

* * *

The sunset was nice here; the beach was empty, the ocean was calm and the sound of gulls filled the air.

He loved it; it was the only place at this time where he could get any privacy without the constant sound of bots conversing.

Dusk was the best time for the beach, everyone had left and he could sit on the cooling sands all by his lonesome, but he didn't feel like getting sand in his pedes today. He leaned against the barred rail that out lined the ending of the street before hitting the beach line; sipping the imaginary liquid from a can he had emptied cycles ago. Stormwing just silently watched the orange globe slowly sink into the distant sea. He should probably get home soon; it must be way past dinner already, he hadn't really been keeping the time. Not exactly a good thing when your half way across town.

Sighing, the blue hybrid; bored from the view made his way along the sidewalk. Nearing a trash can; he crushed his own between his servos and went for a dunk but the can only ricocheted and landed among the pathway. Grunting; he picked up the litter and tossed it in; hearing the echoing 'BINK'.

He never was very coordinated despite all his years of playing soccer and karate. What was even the point of them? Would he ever go anywhere with them? He supposed it was the main reason why he stopped going to them awhile back. Go to be a professional soccer player? No, he wasn't that good, besides he was even worse at the other sports in gym. Piano? Naw, he wasn't as musically inclined as his twin sister was.

What was it he wanted to do? The school year was coming to an end and the pup still had no idea. What collages should he apply for? University? Definitely not, with his average marks he'd be lucky if he even get INTO College. Work? He didn't even have a part-time job yet.

All his friends had already chosen their paths…well…more like acquaintances really. The past few years he had gotten quite distant from them. But didn't mind; he preferred to be alone anyway.

Blocking out the uncertain questions buzzing around in his head he looked to the ocean, hoping it would calm his nerves. A shadowed shape stood out in the middle of the deserted beach, at first Stormwing thought it was just a rock, but as he hoped over the rail and stared closer, it started to form into a bot; face down in the sand. Making no sign of movement, even as the spaniel hybrid drew nearer. "Are….are you being alright?" he leaned closer to the seemingly unconscious autodog. "Ello?" he shook the figures shoulder.

"Whhhooooaaaaa!" the blue mech suddenly shot up, lifting his upper torso and frighten Stormwing enough that the poor pup fell backwards onto his rump. Looking around; the strange mech rubbed his head as he had just gotten what was going on. "Duuuuude….that was one rightchous party!" he sat back on his arms legs spread out in front, starring at the sea with a large grin. He looked back to a surprised stricken Stromwing. "Sup bro?"

He looked to be a mixed breed the pup thought, but of what he couldn't tell. The ears were folded like his own but with much more curlier fur, his tail very much the same but more matted with dirt. He smelled of something pungent and his clothes where slightly tattered, faded and stained. His visor and goatee weren't exactly in top shape either. Must be a stray, or one really unhygienic pup. He could have been what? One? Maybe not even a few more cycles older then Stormwing? "You get left behind too?"

"Excuse?" the question catching him off guard.

"First thing; I'm partying it up with these random college dudes and beach babes, smoke'in it up. Next thing; my mugs down in a batch of sand. Whoooo! What a trip man! What a trip." The supposing stray reached into his pocket, "Aww dang," he moaned, pulling out his servo with nothing in grasp. "Musta swiped 'em from me when I was out. Ya got one?" he held the empty servo up to the blue hybrid.

"Got…one what?" an optic ridge perked.

"A roll?…a light? Ya know? A smoke."

"Oh…no I do not smoke. Tiz not healthy." Stormwing sat up, waving his servos and shaking his helm.

"Yaaaa, your right. Bad for like the circuits and what not…..welp! I can probably get some later. Names Beachcomber dude."

"Stormwing." The pup replied bluntly.

"Nice to meet ya Wings. Say," he leaned closer into the other's face "You one of them uptown pure breeds aren't ya? No…..wait," Stormwing looked strangely at the stray; as he leaned in, sniffing him. "Hmm? Ya got some funny sent on you man...you sure you got nothing on ya?"

"Uh…y-yes I am sure and I am not actually breed that is pure. I…I am mix." He hoped to primus that he would not ask of exactly what he was a mix of. The fewer that knew of what him and his family actually where the better.

"Ah cool. I'm a pretty funky mix myself. Pops a lab, ma a poodle, labradoodle! That a funky name or what? Hey, that's one weerriiddd accent ya got there? What's like…. up with that?"

"I get from sire's side. Mother haz no accent. "

"Ahhhh, international….sweeet. Anywhozitz why you here?"

"Just…thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Not much, just wondering what's for dinner I gue-….OH PRIMUS DINNER!" The autodog shot up, he had completely forgotten about dinner! He needed to book it if he was to catch the last bus of the day, but the sand was proving to be trickier to maneuver through as he's pedes continually sank into the dunes. "I-I-I got to be going! Um...nice meeting you Beachcomber…dude." he waved franticly, hoping over the rail and down the road.

"Later dude! Sees ya around!" The blue mech shouted, unmoving from his spot, waving. He watched as Stromwing ran around the corner almost running into an elderly lady; who waved her cane angrily. He chuckled "That one crraazzyy pup." He smiled, placing his hands behind his helm, resting back into the sand and watched the stars as they began to emerge.

* * *

Oh mech was he late. His mother was going to kill him! The sky began to darken as the bus traveled onward, the moon had risen to its highest peak by the time he jumped off and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him down the street lightened roads. The wooded path to home on the other hand was almost pitch black if it wasn't for the streams of moonlight through the tree branches.

The autopup stopped for a moment; leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath before the house. All the windows were black but for the exception of the small porch light. Good, they were probably all asleep; he can easily sneak in and get into bed before anyone caught him. Then he wouldn't have to worry about any yelling until tomorrow orn.

Taking out his house key and putting it inside the lock he turned it gently hoping the following click of the lock would be quick and unnoticeable. Squeezing through the door he locked it again and tip toed near the staircase, but as his pede hit the first step a light came on in the living room behind him "Whhaa!" he whipped his helm around to see an angry looking Phoenix sitting in the facing recliner chair. "Um…hi momma," he gave a small nervous laugh "I knowing it late but can't we leave yelling till next orn?"

The femme's severe glare did not change; arms and legs were crossed until she pointed to the couch next to her, "Sit."

Sighing, the spaniel hybrid did what he was told and slumped into the cushion, looking down to the carpet floor; wanting to avoid his mother's stern stare. "First of; you better have a good reason why you're so late young mech and second; what is this I hear that you having been skipping lessons?"

"I…I just losing track of time tiz all, and I…um…just forgot?" he shrugged with folded arms.

"'Just' forgot? How do you 'just forget' three weeks in a row?" Stormwing you know each of those lessons cost credits! Credits by the way, you don't have."

Stormwing continued to say nothing as she went on. At the back of his processor he figured Jetbird must have told them, he knew she was a terrible liar but he still trusted her to keep silent…well…he used to.

What would be the point to say anything anyway? He knew she cared but the thing with Phoenix was she had a bit of a temper; one that tended to take over her common sense from time to time. Most of the time when she blew a fuse the family would leave her alone for a few cycles to calm down, which didn't take long…usually. But this time Stormwing figured he wasn't going to get out of this as easy.

"Not only are you skipping but you're lying to me as well!" at this point she had risen out of her seat and was pacing back and forth. "Like last week; you told me that your coach called to say the game had been cancelled but when I walked to work that day I saw your team playing in the field! I choose to ignore it just this once but now that I'm finding out that you're not going to anything well….I just can't let that go Stormwing. Do you really want to quit that badly? So much you need to lie to me and your sire?"

"No," he answered softly. "I just…" Well….karate he may not mind but soccer he tend to enjoy at times and piano was more of his hobby; it would be even more if his family could afford one of their own, but the only one he could play was at his lessons or at school. He wished she would just finish and just let him go to bed.

"Just what? Hunny," she calmed her voice sat back down and rubbed the younglings arm. "If…there's something wrong, you know you can tell me right? And if not me certainly your father."

He wished that where true he wanted to say, but he only nodded silently in response.

"I only want you to make the most of your life sweetspark. You're only young once and you can't always just stay in your room or go to the beach, or even if you do, go with a friend." When she received no response; the femme knew she wasn't going to get anything from the pup. Sighing Phoenix put her servo back in her lap. "Please just tell me you're not skipping school as well."

"No I am not. I'm sorry momma. I promise to go to lesson tomorrow." He replied bluntly.

"Alright, but just so you know you've lost your chances with the car for the next two weeks. Now, it's late and you have school in the morning, off to bed now." Both stood up from their seats, "Goodnight." Phoenix kissed the top of Stormwing's head

"Goodnight momma."

She watched as the pup quietly went up the stairs until he out of site and rubbed her nose ridge "What I'm I gonna do with that pup?" she muttered, making her own way up the stairs.

* * *

It was the usual constitutional that orn, silent but nothing unusual. The parents woke first, Jetstorm eating and rushing out the door with a good bye kiss from Phoenix. Phoenix would go wake up the twins and made lunch as they slowly made their way down the stairs and watched as they left for school. Then she herself would get dressed, lock up and head to work.

It wasn't a very impressive job, but she enjoyed it. Besides being a waitress in a small café wasn't as easy as most thought.

Brushing the little bit of toast crumbs of her uniform dress, the keys were shoved into her purse and made sure to wave at Fireflight; who was picking flowers off the lawn as she passed by. As she made her way to the bus stop her ear twitched to a familiar mock coming from a bush on the side of the bare lawn house. "Bbbiiiirrrrdeeeee."

The voice made her inner flame enhance, she was in no mood for him this morning. Choosing to ignore, she continued to walk without looking back. But she could hear the nuisance following close behind.  
"Hey…hey biirrddee! Come on prude, ya can't ignore me forever."

"I certainly can try" she muttered between her bared denta.

"Hey!"

Temper at its highest peak; she swerved around facing the towering mech. "WHAT! What do you want Vortex?" Please, please give her any other bot to deal with then this infuriating lynx! It was like his only joy in life was to annoy the ever living pit out of the Brittany spaniel.

"Just to annoy you." He gave a toothy smirk.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she rested a fist on her side.

"Hmmmmm, yup! I think I'll go see my snowflake now that you're out of the way." Before the autodog could make another bark the kittycon took off into the bushes.

"GAH!" the femme clenched her fists as she angrily made her way down the avenue. Count on him to make her morning miserable. Huffing she turned and made her way again…she'll have to beat him later. The stupid lynx should have been in jail by now in the autodog's mind though; it would not surprise her if he hadn't been in their a few times already.

The main reason why he loved annoying the frag out of her was because she was very protective of the little shih tzu Fireflight; trying her best to keep that creep away from the once innocent sparkling. Remembering pained Phoenix from the inside, what that poor thing's family had to go through when they found out about Breakdown. It hurt even more when she was told Fireflight was so young when it happened and once she was found out it was by him, she made it her duty..no…her job to keep the youngling as safe and away from Vortex as much as possible. This of course was not a fond idea to the lynx and now was trying every bit and moment to annoy or distract her. Even at work he would come in and be a public nuisance until the manager would throw him out. But it didn't matter, it was not in her nature to give up and so she tried her best to ignore his childish antics.

She was glad however, that Jetbird took an automatic shine to the young Breakdown, and now here they were cycles later, soon ready to graduate. The once little hatchlings were now grown up, she felt a happy tear weld up in her optic sitting silently on the bus. Then the guilt of yelling at Stormwing the night before hit her, she hated yelling at her own young; she hardly ever had to do it over the cycles but for a while he seemed…. distant all the sudden. Maybe it was a teenager thing? But it had been ages since he had brought a friend over or even stayed in the house at all. Phoenix hoped above anything that he wasn't depressed. Oh sweet Primus she wished it would be anything but that. She couldn't stand the thought of one of her pups being so sad.

The bus came to a stop before she jumped out of the doors and walked across the street to the small café.

'Jingle' went the bell above the door. "Hello." She sung cheerfully.

"Mornin" the kittycon replied wiping the inside of a glass cup with a rag behind the counter. The place was still empty which was good; half the chairs were still up on the table tops and the sign was still flipped to close.

"Morning Swiftstroke." She called to the teal coloured fox who was taking down the chairs as she walked to the back room.

"Morning!" she replied cheerfully.

"Should be a busy morning, let's make sure where on top of our game today shall we?" the mech explained, reaching for another glass to clean.

"Can do." Phoenix cried shoving her purse into her locker. The purple femme then came back behind the counter wriggling past the kittycon, avoiding his playful attack of trying to whack her behind with the cleaning rag and looked below into its shelves to find a spray bottle and an old rag. 'Right,' she thought, 'best to move on for today.'

* * *

"So tell me Jetbird," a snooty maroon femme asked while the spaniel hybrid stretched on the gym floor.

"Yes?" she looked up curiously at the fellow cheerleader.

"Have you and your lil mechfriend even come close to going 'all the way' yet? Or is he still scared that a sharkticon will jump out of your po-"

"Do not take this the wrong way," Jetty rose to her pedes, pompoms in servos. "But for one; what me and Breaky do or not do is none of anyone's business."

"That would be a 'no.'" the femme smirked.

Jetbird ignored the snarky femmes quip. "And second I am in no rush. He is as much of a mech then any of the others around here."

The femme laughed into her pompom, "Hunny, I'll give you kudos for sticking around for this long but ya gotta stop being so charitable. One, there are plenty of other mech's in this school just DYING to go out with you. Ones I might add are actually buff and cute looking and NOT afraid of their own shadow."

"Breaky is not afraid of his own shadow...he...just thought it was a robber and was worried."

"Jetty," the maroon basenji put a servo on her shoulder "I'm telling you this as a friend and fellow team member. You can't keep going out with him just because you feel bad for him. Like, I know your past friends and all but he's like making your rep look bad."

"I didn't even know I had a 'rep'" she cocked an opticridge, fists on her sides. "And I do not feel bad for him! He's sweet, kind and thoughtful!"

"As well as cowardly, wimpy and annoying. Look sweetie, it's almost the end of our high school year, you'll be going to university soon and I as far as I know long distant relationships don't usually work out. What I'm saying is; you need to step up your match! Get a real mech who will defend and love you…and you know which way I mean…and not cower behind a trash can anytime he thinks he sees something scary."

"Thanks for the advice but me and mechfriend are fine the way we are. Besides he'll be going to university too soon." Jetty kept control of her frustration.

It's true of what she said about the other mechs; a couple throughout the year had asked her out a couple of times but she kindly refused to all of them. She already had one mech in her life and she was happy with her choice, although; and of course she would not admit it there were times where she wished Breakdown was to be a bit more intimate.

The basenji sighed "Fine, whatever femme. I'm just warning you whenever you feel like getting laid; don't expect him to just like suddenly drop all his fear and jump into berth with ya. And I'm gonna be honest with ya hunny," she leaned to Jetbird's audio sensor and whispered, "but from what I can see he doesn't exactly have the right sized 'package' to get any job done if ya get my drift."

"Yes I get it," the purple femme frowned, "And I'm sure his…'package'…..is just fine."

"That my dear Jetty is the voice of denial." The autodog smirked, "See unlike you; the rest of us femmes on the squad are getting quite the pleasure from our boytoys and not one whimpers at the very mention of it. Face it Jet," the femme turned on her heel and walked for the practise mats "you stick with that mech you'll be a virgin forever but…you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Jetbird gripped her pompoms tightly, "No," she spoke quietly "Not at all." No, of course she didn't mind waiting for Breakdown, even if it could take till after graduation from university but then again even to herself….she was a horrible liar.

To be continued…..


	2. Untouched,Unknown

**Feelings are starting to unravel...**

* * *

Stormwing's digits flew gracefully over the ivory keys of the school's grand piano, the notes echoing about the empty room chiming back to him a beautiful symphony.

This was the best place in school to get any privacy. He tried to keep his processor empty; he did his best when he wasn't distracted by wandering thoughts, but today he just didn't feel all into it. It was probably the stray he met the day before, which was strange; the blue hybrid knew nothing of the autodog and yet the other pup was stuck in his thoughts. His mind shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. It must have been stuck in there due to the sudden stroke of panic the other day. Nothing more really.

Besides, he was a druggy; Stormwing couldn't see himself hanging out with one of those. Plus his parent's most likely wouldn't approve. He wiped the memory of the stray out of his mind. It was just a coincidence, nothing more.

Unaware to him on the outside of the locked music room door; a crowd of femmes and mechs crowded around, all squeezing past each other to see into the narrow door window.

"He's so good." A small femme giggled, wagging her tail. "Kinda cute too!"

"Good luck with asking him out," a taller femme sniffed "Mech's pretty much a loner; avoids everyone. Why do you think no one knows anything about him?"

"But that's what the most smexy mech's are!" the taller femme's friend giggled "The best ones are the dark and mysterious types."

"Like, where did you hear THAT?" the tall femme cocked an opticridge.

Her friend shrugged and put her ear to the door, smiling, listening to the sweet piano tune on the other side.

"Hey, that's Jetbird's twin brother," a mech peered through the window over the small crowd. "Uhh..Stormwing I think."

"Jetbird's?" another mech asked. "Huh…I didn't know she had a twin. I thought I recognized that nice looking, slim frame."

"Seriously?" the small femme yipped "You didn't know she had a twin?"

"Like I said," the tall femme responded "Kid..is a..loner. Though don't get me wrong, he is kinda cute. Hmmm, I think we outta ask Jetbird about her mysterious twin bro."

"You think she'll mind?" her friend leaned away from the door.

"Will who mind?" a soft voice spoke behind the crowd. All turned to see a smiling Jetbird cradling her books in her arms. "What's everyone looking at?"

The tall femme spared no time walking up to the femme and looked into her optics "So Jetbird, what can you tell us about this mysterious twin of yours?"

"Oh...uh….Not much really. Why the sudden interest?"

"Aw come on Jetty what's the deal with him? Why is he always alone playin'?" a mech asked.

"I really can't tell you. It's not like we're always around each other…..anymore. All I can tell you is that he plays soccer, does karate and likes to play the piano, there's nothing else that I can tell you more than that."

"Does he have a mech or femmefriend?" The tall femme's friend asked, wagging her tail.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So he's available. Oh! What kinda things does he look for in a date? Ya know; looks wise, personality, hobbies."

"I-I don't really know. What's with all the questions?"

"Were just curious, so…..does he have a crush on anyone in school?" the tall femme asked resting a fist on a hip.

"Uhhh…."

"Yes…go on sister." All the bots jumped to the blunt voice and turned their vision onto Stormwing; who managed to leave of the room without being heard. His visor narrowed. "Do tell; you seem to be good at telling things that should not be heard."

Jetbird gave no words but a shocked and slightly hurt expression as he turned and walked away silently, tossing his bag over his shoulder and shoving his fists into his hoodie's pockets.

"Brother! Wait! She chased after, leaving the small group in stunned silence.

"Soooo…." Said a mech "Is that a yes for single?"

The tall feme rolled her optics, muttering. "Idiot."

* * *

Jetbird followed Stormwing all the way to the outskirts of the school playing field, ignoring her calls until he walked up into the tall bleachers and sat down slouched with arms crossed angrily.

"Brother come on!" she panted, finally catching up "Why are you so mad? Is it because I told mamma and papa about you missing lessons?"

"You know that is why!" he snapped.

"You know I can't lie Stormy, especially to our parents." She fixed her skirt as she sat next to him, putting her books to the side.

"Still not have to be telling."

"Look, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble brother but the truth is I'm concerned. You been missing lessons and practises, you are almost never home and when you are you do not bring friends home like you used to but stay locked in your room."

"So what? Tiz my life sister, what I am doing is none of your business."

"I'm only worried about yo-"

"Well Don't!" he faced away from her. Jetbird looked at him worryingly, why was he like this? He never used to be so cranky, so angsty, so…afraid.

"What's 'really' wrong Stormy? You never used to be like this, we used to be so connected. Now it's like," she calmly put a servo on his shoulder. "You've completely blocked me out. We can't read each other's processors anymore."

"I dunno maybe I not wanting to read anymore. Maybe all I want is to be left alone once in lifecycle." The mech shrugged off the gesture.

Jetbird did not look away nor did she reply but only sigh. What else could she say? Since Stormwing had their mother's stubbornness; it would be pointless really to try to talk him out of this mysterious slump. Perhaps it would have to wait for another time? "Alright, if that's how you feel, but just so you know; you can still talk to me. Despite what different paths we took and our social circles we're still twins, and I'll always have your back."

When he didn't respond; she patted his back and took the books lying to her side onto her lap. "I have work after school. I'll see you and papa later…well...if you don't go to the beach tonight I guess."

Storm felt the rise of the bench and the hearing of pede steps fading away, leaving him alone in the silence of the open field. His gut turned, he knew it was guilt; he shouldn't have judged his sister so quickly. Besides she was also right, they really weren't as close as they used to. Back then it was playing in the same sandbox, pushing each other on the swings, holding each other's servos as they crossed the road. Almost inseparable they were, but as they hit High school they parted to their own ways.

She went on to be the social butterfly; peppy, out-going, friendly to everyone, into cheerleading, head of student council, involved in numerous plays and won every talent show she had been in, even started a real relationship with their lifelong friend Breakdown.

Then there was him, the social outcast; grumpy, hides any emotion, a ghostly figure unnoticed by most apart from being known as 'Jetbird's brother' or the kid who would sit in the music room all lunch period and play away on the piano. He was never into any of those extracurricular actives. They only time he'd had been apart in anything was when he was needed to play the piano at school musicals or assemblies. But that was no excuse to be so vile to his twin sister. She always had his back so why couldn't he have hers? 'I need to apologize.' He thought. Picking up his backpack from beside his pedes, he took off for the school building.

Jetty turned the dial of her locker, shoved her books onto the top shelf and reached for her hanging, fuchsia, one strap bag. Before closing the door, she took one more look over its decorative inside, like her room; covered in photos. Most where fairly recent of friends and such but there was one photo in the top right corner; that displayed a very young pup Jetbird and Stormwing, smiling up at the camera with playful optics, holding each other's servos while sitting beside each other on a red swing set. Sighing she leaned her helm against the door, taking one last glance at it before finally closing. She knew it was never meant to last but still there were days were she missed the old ways.

"Jetbird!"

"Huh?" the spaniel hybrid perked her ears at the call through the small crowd of students, shuffling through each other to get into a different hallway like traffic. When she saw no sign or heard who ever called her name, she turned on her pede and started to walk away.

"Jetbird!" Now she was sure someone was calling her name. Looking over her shoulder, Stormwing could be seen jumping and rushing through the moving crowd of bots; some giving nasty looks or calling things as he rushed by them. "Jetbird," he panted catching up to his sister. "I…..I just be saying…I having your back too and…I am sorry for being bitter."

Another wide smile spread over her faceplate, servos hugging her bag strap. "It's ok. You're my brother; we always look out for each other."

The blue hybrid smiled, cocking an opticridge.

"I know I get it" she giggled "That sounded a little corny."

"More like full can of corniness." He chuckled along with her. "So..uh, be seeing you and momma later?"

Jetbird nodded and flung her arms around his neck into a tight hug, "Try not to be late for dinner this time ok?" catching Stormwing completely by surprise as well as numerous passer-byes; stopping in shock at the random act. Suppose it was the ones wondering why Jetbird would be hugging a stranger. Releasing her grip on his neck she looked down at her watch "Oh Primus! Speaking of late I gotta go!" wasting no time she bolted down the hallways at full speed.

"Uh…bye." Storm waved, still stunned.

"That bimbo sister of yours still think she'll win the contest?" came a blunt voice behind him.

"Oh…ello Dragstrip. What you be wanting?" he retuned the tone.

The maroon and yellow femme smirked, her tail flicking. "Nothing, I was just thinking how cute it was that she actually thinks she can beat me."

If the several could see his optics behind his visor right now she could see him rolling them, "Getting over already. You win at everything else in school why letting one talent show bug you"

"It wasn't just ONE show but ALL through the school year she beaten me! And I don't take losing well." She hissed.

"Apparently." Storm crossed his arms in slight boredom. "You usually quiet and keep to self unless someone distracting you from usual goals." He smirked. "Should you not be rubbing grades in your brother face right now?"

"Hmp….Motormaster is too easy. It's his own fault of being undisciplined and a lack of intellect."

"Whatever." The pup shrugged.

"Look you mutant, just tell Jetbird that her expectations of winning this year's show is like my brother's grades; low. Her dating my witless cousin doesn't exactly improve my mood on her ether, if anything it's-"

"A rub in the face?" Storm smirked "Sounding familiar huh?" Although he admitted to himself it was a good quip it wasn't like him at all to defend Motormaster; Dragstrip's easily angered twin.

She hissed at his sarcasim and poked at his chest with a digit "I suggest you keep your pathetic sarcasim to yourself. Victory will be mine….as well as it always has been for everything else."

"Someone thinking high of self."

"Haha, you know I find your taunts so amusing….and ineffective Stormwing. I mean, at least Jetbird actually takes the effort to beat me. Not very well mind you but at least makes the attempt. Then there's you," she rested a servo on her hip, her olfactory sensor up in the air. "You don't even try. How are you going to accomplish anything I you keep to your quant little self? Playing that piano of yours won't change anything nor will help you in your career. Face it; your sister may be a …somewhat…descent adversary but at least most know what she's capable of. What's so unique about you hmm? Other than your…breed." Her nose crinkled. "How do you plan to back yourself up with solid facts if you don't even have any to begin with? Go on then, make your little snarky remarks they don't mean a slagging thing." She cackled slyly.

Jetstorm only glared, deciding not to sink to her level was probably the best idea for now. Having nothing else to say he turned on his pede, grip tightening on his backpack strap and walked down the hall as calmly as he could. Feeling Dragstrip's optics burn into his back and somehow he knew she had a smirk crawling across her victory-obsessed face. "Pathetic."

* * *

"Where exactly is that daughter of yours Phoenix?" the kittycon flipped a dish towel over his shoulder and rested his servos on each side of his hips.

"She'll be here soon boss don't worry, she still has school you know." Phoenix finished picking the last empty teacup from a table and placed it on the tray already filled with dishware. "Besides, it's not like were exactly thriving today." She gestured to the other side of the café; where only a single bot sat in the booth near the door and a couple in the corner that Swiftstroke was taking care of.

"Still there is no need for tardiness. It's bad parenting I say if one lets their pup do whatever whenever they want."

"Sir," Phoenix faked a gasp, placing a servo over her chest "Are you saying I can't raise my own sparkling?"

"I gr-er- wha no! Of course not," the kittycon sputtered. "When I said 'one' I wasn't being specific on 'who'."

Phoenix smiled slyly, carefully balancing the tray as she made her way around him, until she found her way to the counter. "Oh I think you were." She could hear Stroke giggle behind her.

"Now why would you-, dan- slaggit femme don't get me goin like that!" he smirked and tossed the towel into the Brittany spaniel's face. She laughed at his childish act and tried to do the same herself, but when she threw the towel to him he caught it in mid-air. "You had you fun lady now get back to work," he chuckled "Panickin' an old mech like that." He pretended to mumble, walking past her into the main office.

Chuckling she took the dishes back to the kitchen sink, put them to the side, cleaned the tray with a cloth and took it back outside to the counter, awaiting for another time of use. Seeing that the entire customer's where done and taken care of, it seemed like a good opportunity to start cleaning. She took a cloth and spray bottle from one of the cupboards under the counter and spritzed one of the small round tables in the far corner.

"You need any help?" asked Stroke, the teal fox happily wagging her bushy tail.

"No thank you, I should be saving it for Jetty so she has something to do when she gets here."

"That will not be a long wait," the fox's voice suddenly changed and optics narrowed. Phoenix could tell it was now Swift talking. His voice was much smoother but firmer then his split personality Stroke; who tends to be the more wild and excited side of him…her? At least she thought it was a split personality. Phoenix wasn't quite sure exactly…what…Swiftstroke was. But it wasn't in her job description to get up into other's business, besides ether both Swift and Stroke were pleasant to work with and through the years Phoenix was able to tell one from the other. "She is running up the street now." He pointed to the window across from them.

"Ah well, bought time. I was starting to think I had to come up some excuse."

*RING!* went the bell above the door as a young femme dashed through and ran through to the locker room.

"Late!" Phoenix called

"I know! I'm sorry!" Jetty called from the back room.

"Sigh, well, I better go tell the big bot she's here. You take a break Stroke."

He nodded stiffly, "Will do." He followed the autodog from the opposite side of the counter, until he came to the register and sat on the stool.

Phoenix continued her way to the office when a deep voice called from behind her. "That pup really does look like you birdy." a growl was made in the back of her throat, fangs grinded together. She turned with an angry glare to the lone mech in the booth by the door; a smirky grin crossed over the kittycon's striped white face. "Yes mech, she grew up juuuust fine and in all the right places too." He casually sipped from the mug on the table.

"Watch yourself Lockdown." Phinny growled, "Or you're gonna find our mop handle shoved up your-"

"Phoenix," her boss called from the office door. "Was that Jetty I heard comin' in?"

"Uh ya, she in the locker room now." She called back, deciding to ignore the smirking mech behind her. "I'll go see that she's fine."

"I'll gladly come and help." Lockdown sipped.

"As I said; I'LL go see that she's fine."

Nodding the Siamese closed the door and Phoenix walked to the locker room; which was really only 6 small ones stacked on top of each other against one side of the small room with a measly bench on the other side. There, she found Jetbird struggling, with her arms flailing behind her back trying to tie her apron.

"So how was school?" she asked calmly as she took the white ribbon straps and tied them into a perfect puffy bow.

"It was fine and thank you momma. I'm sorry I was late, I got caught up talking to Stormwing." The pup wiped the wrinkles from the bottom of her dress with her servos.

"Really? And what did he have to say?"

"Not much."

"I see,"

"You're not still mad at him are you momma?" Jetty asked with sadden stare.

"No, but he still knew what time he had to be home and for that he has been punished from any use of the car. Now turn around, you corset looks loose."

"Oh…alright." She did as she was told and turned to her side, lifting her arm as Phoenix tightened the laces along her side. It was good to hear that mother didn't punish him too bad. Since he never really went anywhere but the beach it wasn't really a punishment at all. At the back of Jetty's mind, she figured Phoenix must have known that too. But maybe she should keep that to herself.

She withheld her hiss of pain; feeling the wire rim of the lilac corset chafe against her plating. "Momma..."

"Yes dear?" the spaniel asked while tying the laces end's together.

"Can't we work without these things on? Nobody would really mind if we have wings."

Phoenix took the question in surprise; her digits froze over the laces.

When she did not answer Jetty quickly stated, "I mean it's not the old war days anymore, were a whole new generation and more understanding. And it's not like-"

"Jetbird," the femme put a servo on the sparklings shoulder and stared at her with a blunt glare "We've talked about this. I know how you feel sweetspark. I do. But…..there are something's that are better left unnoticed. Yes, you are of a different generation, but one that has been raised by those of the past and have been acknowledged of the past's experience and opinions of things. Most will be accepting despite what they have been taught, but then there will still be those who do not….and sometimes they tend to show it in a very dangerous way."

"But most kittycons and autodogs get along fine! Like you and Mr. Manager. And Papa and Uncle are even hybrids!"

"Yes this is true. MOST. But you must understand that…this is still a whole new thing to many bots of your fathers and uncle Jetfire's "mixed breeding'. And if they still feel that way about them….well,"

"So…your saying I should remain a lie?" Jetbird frowned, looking to the ground.

Phoenix didn't know if she was more annoyed or saddened. This conversation is one that had been repeated one too many times, and still Jetty could not see how this world was not quite yet ready. To them, their feathery wings were a blessing but from experience Phoenix knew that no one of the outside would truly accept them. They would be nothing but mutants, freaks of nature. Jetstorm had been seen before but still received stares and taunts. When the twins came in their lives; they promised that they would do whatever it took to let the twins live a normal untainted life.

Only a handful of bots knew of Phinny and the twins' 'condition', all luckily close to the family or have been vowed to silence.

Phoenix looked down to her distraught daughter and sighed. "No, you should always be yourself," she cupped Jetty's chin lifting her faceplate, smiling, "But we are the few of a rare gene that has given us special….additions to our frame. And I know that we take some unpleasant even painful procedures to cover them but our 'additions' are not yet ready to take on the abuse of the unsuspecting world and ….I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or your brother."

Jetty looked deep into her bright blue optics, she could see them almost coming to tears. "I understand momma." She gave a small smile.

Phoenix closed her arms around her in a tight hug and she did the same enjoying the warm embrace and Phoenix's kiss to her forehead. "Hey, at least Breakdown knows the truth right?"

"Yes, and knowing that he accepts me makes it all the better and worth the wait."

"Someday sweetie, we'll both be able to spread these wings of ours."

"I hope so too." Jetty snuggled.

"Ahem," the side cough made both jump. The kittycon leaning in the doorway, "Not to break up the touching moment but there's work to be done ladies." He tapped the glass of his watch.

"Oh um yes sir right away." Phinny smiled.

"Time to get to work then." Jetty released her grip from her mother's waist.

"Well 'fraid you haven't missed much so there's nothing really to do now but clean. So go on," she playfully pushed her giggling sparkling out of the room. "Out with you ya lil' trouble maker!"

"Hehe, ok ok! I'm going!" the young pup ran from the room, smiling.

* * *

Stormwing walked quietly along the sandy strip, jean legs rolled up to his kneecups; figuring he'd eventually might let his pedes soak in the cool waters, but he still didn't quite feel it like it anymore.

He shoved his servos into his grey hoodie pockets; thinking about what Dragstrip had said to him. That irritating voice echoed in his mind over and over, 'You don't even try. Don't mean a slagging thing.'

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, she was right. He didn't have anything worthwhile. Sure there was music but there was nothing special about his, if anything it was like everybody else and besides; he lacked information about his own hobby.

When just a pup he and Jetbird went to music camp and he was so excited about trying out his knowledge about the piano since he had been playing for almost 3 years. But the questions the instructor asked were nothing like he'd expected; what were certain pieces called, who invented the piano, what was a minor key. He knew none of what was asked and was soon drowned in the raised servos of the other pups around him. Too many times had he had that experience, embarrassed by his own failure. Guess that was why he never tried anymore; you don't participate you don't get hurt.

There was nothing to gain in the music world anyway, maybe for singers like Jetbird, but a pianist? No. There couldn't be any possibilities there. What was else he good at? What else could he fall back on? Not one thing could come to mind. Sighing he sat himself on the beach facing the ocean waves, resting his head on his knees and arms tucked in. "Might as well be stray."

"Why so blue blue dude?"

Stormwing looked up to a familiar face, "Oh…ello again" Was it strange or just coincidental that it was the same mech? Storm wondered. This did'nt look like the same place he found him face down in the sand.

"Again? Dude I don't think we've ever…Heeeyyy, Wings dude..noow I recognize ya!"

"Yes, we meeting yesterday before….what was name sorry?"

"Beachcomber mech." The blue labradoodle saluted lazily with a small piece of rolled white paper in his servo. He noticed Stormwing staring at it and gestured it to him, "Want some crysmag? It's some radical stuff."

Stormwing shook his helm, "No thanking you, like said; I no take drugs."

The other mech only shrugged and sat beside him, "Your loss dude." He stuck the roll between his lip components and puffed out a mouthful of smoke. "Swwweeeeeettt."

Stormwing crinkled his olfactory sensor at the stench but not wanting to be rude he turned his helm the other way so that Beachcomber could not see him.

"So what's wrong with you dude?"

"What?" he turned back again.

"Whats wrong? Ya look down bro."

"Oh…it…it nothing I just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Aren't we all. Sooooo ya from around here?" he let out another puff.

"No, I live across town."

"Whoooaa that's some ways."

Stormwing nodded. Both then just stared at the sea, listening to the silence and the waves. It was nice to have someone with him he guessed but at the same time, deep down he wished Beachcomber would leave. Maybe it was only his paranoia that made him so edgy about the strange bot, or just the fact he never really liked being around anybody. Feeling the silence suddenly becoming awkward he turned and asked "You live around here?"

The labradoodle looked at him with a big grin "You could say that. Why ya wantin' to come over?"

"N-no. Just asking." The mech rested his chin on his knees.

"Don't wanna have a 'good' time?"

"W-w-what!" Stromwing jumped, almost falling on his side.

The other pup laughed, "I'm just jokin' dude. Mech you are one freaked out bot ya know that?"

"You could be saying that." The spaniel brought himself up into seating position, now he was sure; he wanted to either one of them to leave. The smoked up pup was still giggling, rolling in the sand, clearly no longer in any sane mental condition. He looked down at his watch he sighed in relief that was time to head home. Wiping the sand from the back of his pants, he rolled down the rest of his jeans and started toward the sandy sidewalk.

"Hey mech where ya goin?" Beachcomber looked over his shoulder, still lying on his backstruts.

"Uh, I must be home heading now. I..uh..see ya." He nervously waved.

"Hold up there dude I'll walk ya to the bus stop."

"No, no that is not needed I am fine thanks." He nerves were already at high end with this mech, he didn't want some strange stray knowing which way he traveled, or even sure if he wanted to see him again. He quickly turned on his pede and headed toward the next block, hoping to catch the next bus before it left.

"See ya later dude!" the strange pup's call echoed.

"I….. I am not thinking so." He muttered, running for the small crowd waiting at the end of the curb.


	3. Uncertainty

**Sorry guys this ones gonna be a bit short, imagination is on the fritz as well as the rest of my mental compasity. Enjoy all the same!**

* * *

"All right girlies, time to close up." The kittycon wiped up the last of the crumbs off one of the booth tables. "That means all customers must leave." His tone deepened, his optics narrowed at the tiger sitting near the door.

Lockdown paid no attention the manager's piercing glare, he was much too focused on the bent over figure of Jetbird; who was busy picking up the pieces of a broken mug that another employee Scopes had accidently dropped. Again.

"Enjoying the view?" said an irritated voice.

"Hmm, just admiring." He turned to face a ticked off Phoenix; her arms crossed, hip cocked to the side. He rested his chin on a servo, "you've done a great job in moulding that little femme of yours into a little mini you, just...you know…without the temper."

The Brittany growled, "Like he said, we're closed. Get out."

"Fine." He slowly rose from his seat with a smirk. "But I'll be sure to drop by again tomorrow. Later sugar. Oh and little femme…" he paused in the doorway.

"Hmmm?" Jetbird looked up, slightly surprised by the sudden call.

"Don't go losing the nice figure now." With a chuckle he left, leaving a confused Jetty and a fuming Phoenix; her feathers were ruffling.

"Don't let him get to ya." The kittycon put a calming servo on her shoulder, flipping the cleaning cloth over his own, "You know he's only riling you up."

"'Sigh'…I know I know. It's just…."

"I know you two have a bad history but that's what it is; history. Just move on Phinny. He's not worth it."

She spared only a few more moments glaring at the doorway before turning her attention to Jetty; finally finished with the broken porcelain. The young pup noticed her carriers gaze and smiled innocently, passing by with the dustbin.

It was noticeable to see that Jetty looked so much like her mother, and though she had never said it out loud; Phoenix was proud of that fact. More so that Jetty was more cool and collected like her sire and was lucky enough to avoid having a short temper like herself.

"You know," she sighed to the kittycon, smirking. "I hate it when you're right sometimes."

The mech only laughed, "I know you do." He playfully patted her helm before she swatted it away.

* * *

The lights were out and the stars were at their brightest by the time the key entered the lock. With a satisfied 'click' the small piece of metal was shoved into its owner's pocket.

"There we go." He patted is khaki pant pocket. "Now it's official; closed for the night, and I suppose I will be seeing you ladies tomorrow?"

"Of course." They chimed together.

"Good. That means no more lates young lady." The kittycon waved a digit at the giggling pup.

"Yes sir." Jetbird saluted.

"Then what does that make me? Hmmm?" Phoenix cocked her hip, resting both fisits on each side. A smarmy smirk crossed her face.

"Du..wha..chu..what!? Femme stop doing that!"

Phoenix couldn't help but burst out laughing with arms wrapped around her centre.

Jetty tried to hide her giggle behind a servo but failed; being too amused by 's fake pout.

"Alright,alright away with you lot!" he moaned, shooing them off. "There's your ride, get goin'"

"Haha yes sir!" The purple femme lead her pup away, pushing her shoulders toward the blue vehicle with waving Jetstorm in the driver's seat.

"Ello' hun" she chirped, slipping him a smooch while buckling her seatbelt.

"Ello, work very good?"

"It was alright, nothing too exciting." As the car reversed from the parking lot, Phoenix looked into the backseat and there was Jetty; already asleep against the window. Smiling, she turned her gaze back toward the windshield, suddenly noticing a small pile of envelopes upon the dashboard. "Storm," she grabbed them off the dash and began to look through them. "What are these?"

"Uhhh nothing!" without taking his optics off the road; Jetstorm swiped them from her servos and shoved them nervously between the seats.

"There more of them aren't they?"

He looked at his bondmate with slight sorrowful optics. Nodding his helm shamefully back to the road "Yes."

A deep sigh was released, sinking further into her seat. "Well…it's not so bad. I mean….we've had worse right?"

"I….supposing. But we already behind in last payment."

"Then," she sighed again "I'll just have to ask for more hours."

The blue hybrid gave a gaze of shock "What?!" You not having to be doing that. Work too much already you do. Besidesing; I not think manager can be squeezing you any more hours."

"I guess that's true." Phoenix leaned her helm on her side window.

"What's wrong?" a sleepy Jetbird poked her helm between them, rubbing her optic.

"Oh nothing sweetspark." Jetstorm assured "Resting back you should."

"Oh…*yyaaaawwwnnnn…ok."

* * *

Why was that stray still stuck in his mind?! Stormwing scribbled harshly into his notebook, the teacher oblivious to him as he carried on and on lecturing the surrounding class.

Was it because they had met for a second time the other day? It could be. After all it was nothing but sheer coincidence. Maybe it was because...NO! Absolutely not!

Primus, you meet one other person that you have a 5 klick conversation with and suddenly you think-

"Hey there," a sultry voice cooed.

"Hmmm?" Jetstorm gave a small gasp, surprised by sudden appearance of the tall femme's face; smiling with a mischievous and flirty grin. He reconized her immediately as the femme in front of the music room door with the giggly friend. The dachshund was sitting backward in her seat, being the one who sat in front of him; leaning against an elbow, resting her other arm on his desk. Leering into his confused faceplate.

"So, what's your story hun?" she whispered just loudly enough for both to hear but quite enough the teacher that could not.

"Excuse?"

"Mmm already I can tell ya got a cute accent. So like I said; what's your story? Why don't you talk to anyone?"

He shrugged, "I just not talkative."

"Aww come on." The femme huffed "There has to be more to it than that! I mean no one's seen you with anyone else for the past 3 years. No ones THAT much of a loner."

He shifted in his plastic seat; uncomfortable and starting to become irritated by the questioning dachshund. "If not minding, I trying to pay attention to teacher."

"Hehe relax I wasn't trying to be offensive or anything."

He flinched feeling the side of a digit gently rub up and down his ear. His cheekplates started to burn, turning a slight shade of red. "I just wanted to know if you uh...wanted to make a friend that's all."

"Um..I really not think-"

"Besides, I don't think scribbling in your note book," she pointed her rubbing digit onto the doodle covered paper "Is a way of 'paying attention'."

A tear of sweat slid down the back of his neck, sliding the chair backwards with the femme only sneaking closer; a mischievous glint in her optic.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be friends?"

"I-I…uuuhhh."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your conversation?" the teacher growled looking down on the surprised pups.

"Uh, no sir. Sorry sir." Stormwing quickly looked away and down into his notebook, cheek plates blushing in embarrassment feeling all the class's optics on him.

"Sorry," the dachshund sniffed, shrugging irritatingly and turned back around in her seat.

"That what I thought. Now back to my explanation about the uses of fossil fuel. The interesting fact is that-"

Stormwing did not catch the rest; his mind had already started to wonder again. Drifting through the spaces of his thoughts, starring blankly at the clock; its hands moving ever so slowly. He could not wait to go to the beach once the bell rang. But…what would happen if Beachcomber was there? He wouldn't actually think he was there because the hybrid wanted to see him again would he? No. That's stupid. He probably just thought it was nothing but chance as well. But what if he didn't? Should he not go just to prove that it really was nothing but chance? Or was he just being paranoid and silly?

Sighing the pup rested his chin in his arms. Undecided.

* * *

The rain came down hard that morning; raindrops battering against umbrellas, and grey skies that seem to have no end.

Jetbird hugged Breakdown's arm but allowed him enough room to keep hold of the red umbrella hovering over them. Down the wet roads and puddle covered pathways they walked; carefully avoiding and oncoming traffic that may cause the water to splash up.

"So um Breaky…" the purple femme spoke up softly.

"Y-yes Jetty?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner and homework? I don't work today so I could make us something special."

"I-I don't know Jetty I just think-"

"I could make your favourite," she sung, "Bolt-berry and peanut butter sandwiches."

The mech looked down and gave a small smile, his tail wagging a little. "W-well….if mommas ok with it then…s-sure I-I be happy to."

"Great." She clung his arm tighter with excitement. "I um…"

"W-what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Y-you can tell me." The edges of his lip components twitched trying to widen his grin.

"I-it's nothing really. I just think we should talk, that's all." Jetty quickly turned her gaze to the wet ground, blushing.

"O-Oh." Breakdown silently gulped. "OK then." His sparked started to race. He watched enough television to know what 'we should talk' meant. She didn't really want to leave him did she?! Has he finally brought her to wits end? Were all this 'favourite dinner' and such her way of a friendly good-bye? Sweet primus he hoped it wasn't so.

Through the rain they walked, silently. His spark slightly aching.


End file.
